Prisoners
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Sequel to Jumping The Broom. She could speak many languages, but the language of "no", in all of its forms, was either misunderstood or simply ignored. But she would learn! And he had said that so many times before...M Rating, Spemily.


Why couldn't he say no to this woman?

Reid grumbles to himself about how she wasn't spoiled, but knew exactly how to get what she wanted. He tells himself repeatedly that he would tell her "no", something that would probably be foreign to her coming from his lips. She could speak many languages, but the language of "no", in all of its forms, was either misunderstood or simply ignored. But she would learn!

He had said that so many times before.

Yet, here he was, at _his_ wedding, getting ready to run away. Reid admitted it, he was bored out of his mind at the wedding, and anxious as well (partly in relation to the boredom, partly because...well, he was getting _married_). His boredom was obvious, rolling his eyes slightly at the "congratulations"s and the "never woulda thought"s. Emily was easier at masking her irritation. She complained before the wedding, and he supposed her frustrations were exposed to him; therefore, it was easier for her to ignore it today.

Smiles and musical laughs were tossed around like water in a rainstorm. She actually kept the appearance that she was entertained so well, if he didn't know her like he did (profiling didn't have shit to do with it), he might've thought she was actually having fun. But underneath her "excitement", Reid could tell that his fiance-_wife_, was tired of it.

He had asked her earlier, what was her problem? She simply said that they would be married, and that she would rather go party as a couple than celebrate as newlyweds. He didn't understand, and said so just because she probably already knew she was being way too vague. She smiles that "Emily" smile, that just screams "Emily", and kisses him.

She was so weird, and he loved it.

Minutes later, he saw Emily excuse herself from her harem of over-excited females (Reid could vividly imagine them getting home, complaining, "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride". Emily did that constantly, even after they began dating, and she later admitted, after he proposed, she was dropping a hint) to the bathroom. He shifts anxiously, knowing it was time, and tunes back in to Morgan for a second. Okay, if Morgan is talking about _anything _other than the improbability of Reid and Prentiss ending up married, then he would march to the back exit of the building and tell her what's going down, he is going to _lay down the law_ and tell the princess no, anything but that. Anything other than that!

"...honestly, man, no offense..."

Reid knew he was probably going to be offended anyway. But Morgan said that to make himself feel better about shamelessly teasing.

"...but I never thought you would get married at all!"

Reid grins in glee. Okay, no running away from the wedding party! Yes!

"And to a...excuse me, a bombshell like Prentiss! What are the odds?! A smile for miles and legs for days. Don't tell her I said that, eh?"

Reid cried a little on the inside as Morgan kept ranting, feeling like a punk...again.

_I knew he was going to say that. He is way too predictable! That's your subconscious telling you something, Spencer! You're her slave for life._

Then Reid's positive side, even though being her slave for life didn't sound all too negative, pushed in its happy, sunshiney rainbow thoughts...that were of course, lies.

_I'll tell her "no" next time. I mean it!_

xXxXx

"Thought you had chickened out!" Prentiss laughs, tossing her head back.

She laughed like...it was like wind chimes. It was spontaneous, unplanned; the music wasn't written down. But it still sounded like...some kind of melody. He cocked his head like a small dog when she laughed, or smiled or smirked, because he didn't understand. Did she teach herself how to look so beautiful, sound so gorgeous and refreshing? Maybe not. It was different every time, that laugh. She couldn't have taught herself that many different laughs. The smile, she could've taught herself that; it was the same every time. But he had the feeling she didn't. She was born with that.

He thought about everything she did. Everything she did was attractive. When she bit her nails to the quick, when she was nervous and bit her pink lips, when she got impatient, as she always was, and drummed her fingers on a surface, a clear message of "there are so many things I can be doing right now", because that was his Emily. Wanted to get where she was going when she wanted to. Always doing things.

Right now, Emily was (impatiently) waiting for a response. She looked gorgeous doing that!

"I didn't, obviously," he said, not meaning to be a smartass; but once he noticed he sounded like he was, he embraced it.

Prentiss rolls her eyes to the ceiling."God, if you're up there..."

Reid's lips curled in to a wry smile."God stopped working as soon as I kissed the bride. So, what are our plans exactly?"

His wife didn't reply."Did you get my things?"

"No, they're in my car."

"Then we might as well take yours. We can't run from car to car," she says, obviously thinking out loud."But, damn, I got a change of clothes, but it's in my car...alright, get my keys, phone, and bag and meet me at my car."

Reid nods and dashes to his car, unlocking it and grabbing her purse. Her wallet falls out, and he opens it to make sure nothing important like her ID or driver's license had fallen out. It hadn't, but his eye caught a small piece of paper sticking out. It looked like the notebook paper he had stashed in his desk. He takes it out and unfolds it, and other pieces fall out with it. He realizes that these were little love notes he had written to her at work before they had started courting; he had disguised his handwriting to make sure that she didn't know it was him, but probably not well enough. He unfolded all of the pieces, then realized that one was missing, but looked instead at the picture of them, at a lake in a bright autumn, that she had in her wallet, that she would not go anywhere without.

Then, he remembers why he succumbed to her every want, and the word "no" just dropped out of his vocabulary.

xXxXx

"I can't remember which one is my kissable one."

Reid looks up from straightening the "casual" outfit she had bought especially for today. He hated it. He wanted his khakis back. Jeans feel weird against his skin, and he only wore them when he didn't feel like doing laundry and he had to reach in the back of his drawer. This button-down was the only thing he liked about this outfit, and he didn't even really like that. She had almost forced the Converse on to his feet. He tried to say "I want to wear my loafers" but then realized, that was saying no while not saying it, and, he froze.

He tried, and failed. Again.

Not to mention, she looked way too stunning for him to say anything at all. Her beautiful eyes hidden under thick lashes complimented the tight black dress with one strap that she wore, as well as the black heels that she walked so easily in (_how does she do it? They look so uncomfortable) _that laced up her leg.

Prentiss asks him to stop the car, and of course, he pulls over on the side of the road, looking at her makeup bag with irritation."Did you even listen to what I just said?" Prentiss growls.

"You can't remember which one is your kissable one," he says pointedly."And don't ask me. I don't pay attention."

Applying a red lipstick that looked like all the other ones to him, she notices his confused glare."They're different." She snaps.

"They're the same color."

"They're not."

"They're all red."

She holds up the one she applied and another randomly picked one."This is crimson!" She waves the one she applied."This is scarlet!" She waves the other one.

"So...red." He says slowly, hating not comprehending this. Why couldn't she be a math problem? But then he realizes, if she was, that would be going against the fact that she isn't. Nothing about her is definite. That would be going against her whole life, and that's saying no in a way. So instead of saying "I can solve for _x_ but this is ridiculous and confusing and I wish you would write me a manual", he shuts up.

And also because there wouldn't be any fun if she _was_ a math problem.

"I hate you."

He rolls his eyes. She always had to have the last word. Unexpectedly, she grabs one cheek and kisses the other. A lipstick print.

"Not this one. I should label these things," she murmurs. She uses a wipe to remove the current lipstick, then applies "the scarlet" (_it's all red, she's so perplexing_) and kisses his other cheek. No mark.

"Okay. Can we go wherever we're going now?" He groans. He didn't dare give her the satisfaction of telling her she was beautiful in any lipstick.

She snorts."Spencer, if you think cheek-kissing is gonna get me off tonight, you're in trouble. I need to do proper testing."

He starts to complain, but other than the fact that that would be saying no, he couldn't because she was kissing him deeply, her tongue dancing with his. This wasn't checking lipstick; her hand rubbed his thigh, and she trails down to her neck and leaves a dark bruise from biting him so hard, then sucks the bruise soothingly. Emily pulls back, and examines him and herself. She left lipstick prints all over his collar, neck and mouth.

"See? I have to double-check. This means that the third is my kissable one...I keep all my other reds in my cabinet at home," she explains.

Reid was not interested, but instead was mentally groaning over his growing erection."Can you give me a wipe?"

She sighs roughly, saying,"Fine." Prentiss hands him the wet-wipe, basically throwing it at him. She applies the third lipstick, and he doesn't even ask what color that was supposed to be, because he knew it was red.

He takes the car out of park after cleaning his face and neck, but her hand rested over his before he pulled off."Is that your limited edition Star Wars lightsaber in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" She says sensually.

_Jesus..._ Reid tries to form a complete thought, but found himself incapable."Um...my lightsaber is in the trunk of my car. Wanna go back and get it?" He squeaks, unsure of what to say.

Prentiss laughs softly, almost mockingly."I don't think so, Spencer." Her hand roamed to the zipper of his pants...

"Wait! This is a residential area!" He squeals."There might be children around!"

"Then get _out_ of the residential area, baby," she whispers in his ear."In fact..." Glancing at the time in her car, she notices it was five thirty."Not too early to get our room, hm?"

"It'll take us approximately twelve minutes to get there and we're not supposed to check in until five forty-five," he blurts out, even though he knew three minutes wouldn't make a difference.

"Early bird catches the worm," she smirks, subtly but obviously insinuating that the bird, the _vulture_, was her, and he was the worm, awaiting its demise.

xXxXx

The back of Spencer's knees hit the hotel bed, and he fell, Prentiss straddling him. She kisses his cheek, neck, lips, any skin she could reach. He says anxiously,"So what's our schedule?"

"I can't think straight right now," she admits."But we're heading to the 9:30 Club tonight. In between now and then, as well as _after_ then, I'm drawing a blank. Wait, no, I almost forgot...reservations as the restaurant around the corner at six forty five."

"Can't think straight?" He says, cocking his head.

She whispers in his ear,"Spencer, I'm so fucking horny I can barely stand it. I _need_ to fuck something, somebody or else I just might explode."

"On your back," he murmurs. Prentiss rolls herself over, leaving him on top. Prentiss desperately claws at his zipper and button, as he laughs,"Baby, slow down, we have all night..."

"I know, but I-I need you right now," she says, and he caught her almost whining."P-please? Take these off."

"I have a belt on, Emily," he smiles, shaking his head. She glances down, then remembers, she _did_ bring him a belt for the jeans. She takes it off, throwing the leather belt across the room. Unbelievably hasty, she undoes his fly and takes his shaft out of his boxers, hiking her dress up."Okay, hold on, Em-"

"Spencer!" She groans.

Sort of breaking his "no" rule, he says,"I think we should actually take these off. As well as your dress, okay?"

Growling, Emily strips herself of her dress, almost tearing it as well as his clothes, but then remembers, their luggage was in the trunk still and they needed to have clothes to get down there. Reid did away with her bra and panties as she tosses his shirt and jeans to the side. Prentiss pulls his boxers down, his erection springing free. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, fingers just barely touching.

"Fuck me, fuck me right now," she says, rubbing his tip to her entrance.

Reid smiles at her desperation, kissing her softly on her lips. Wild and untamed, Prentiss pushes against his lips, her tongue wildly dancing with his. She growls into his mouth as his lips and tongue moved at a slow pace. Eventually, she slows herself down, and then they were exchanging kisses, breath, souls. His hand made its way down her collarbone with feather-like touches, then pinches her nipple roughly, rolling it between its fingers.

"A-aah!" She cries out, grabbing his hair in pleasure. Pain shot through him as she tugged, but he let her, because he had been teasing all day; he didn't have to touch her, just give her that look, that tells her that he was going to devour her, pleasure her; she was building up slowly ever since the wedding ceremony started, and now she was slowly crumbling.

Knowing that her breasts responded better to oral stimulation than manual, he moves down her body and takes one of her heaving nipples into his mouth, sucking and grazing his teeth over them. His hand continues its journey down, down, down, until he reached her center.

"Please?" She squeaked."Please-please bring me there?"

"I will," he promises. She could barely lay back, but instead squirmed anxiously. Reid laughs quietly."Hold on, alright?"

"I don't want to wait anymore," she whimpers.

Reid smirks."Emily, I mean hold on to the sheets or the headboard or something."

"But why do I-oh! _Oh_!" She exclaims, her sentence interrupted by a moan of pleasure."Jesus fuck-_ahh-_"

The doctor applies pressure to her clit with his tongue, circling slowly. He hums into her crotch, knowing the vibrations would drive her crazy; and he was right. She jackknifes into him, her hips leaving the bed. He holds her down with his large hands that have done so many things to her, teased, caressed, held her...

"Mmm, yes, sugar, right there," she whispers."Oh, fuck-u-use your fingers-"

Reid pops his head up, frowning."Emmy, I know you've been with a couple of women before, and although I'm sure your performance was nothing less than mind-blowing, nobody...and I mean _nobody_...knows how to give head better than me. I'll use my fingers, my tongue, my lips and my dick the way I see fit. Got it?"

She nods sheepishly."But-but-please, I'm soaking wet and I-"

"I _know_, Emily, so just lay back, okay?" He laughs softly.

She nods again, closing her eyes tight.

"Watch me," he whispers."I want you to watch me."

Prentiss locked her eyes on his, and only then did he resume his ministrations. If she didn't feel it, she could tell by the pure look of concentration in his eyes that he was focused and knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue flexed against her swollen bud, and he rubs his pointer finger against her entrance, his long digit getting coated with her juices.

She would swear up and down, to any person at all, that Spencer was fucking enjoying this. Soon his fingers switched places with his tongue, and he rubs her pink, swollen clit furiously, his tongue lapping up everything that came against it.

"S-Spencer-" Emily wanted him, she wanted him closer to her, she wanted his breath on her neck, _inside_ of her, oh God, she wanted him inside of her.

Reid could hear the desperation in her voice, and knew she was close. His tongue and fingers worked in coordination to bring her over the edge.

"Don't stop," she whispers."Please don't stop..."

She felt his hot, wet tongue snaking into her opening, and she exploded, yelling his name and several unintelligible noises. Her hand tangled itself into his brown strands, holding him flush against her. Emily's voice became hoarse soon, and her breath began to slow down.

Reid rides her orgasm out, slowing his hands down to match the bucking of her hips. He desperately laps at her juices, swallowing and sucking all while his hands didn't stop moving. Reid smiles a little against her, and she laughs breathlessly.

When he moved up the bed and became face to face with her, she kisses him lazily, wrapping her hand around his shaft.

"It's six, Emily." He murmurs."Maybe we should go shower."

She kisses his neck, moving her hand up and down his shaft."I know, baby, we will. Mm...but I want another round, and I want to see you cum..." She purrs.

He gasps quietly."Sweetie, I don't think we should..."

Both her hand and her mouth stop their ministrations."Sixty-nine?"

"Huh?" His brow furrowed. What was she saying that number for?

"Sixty-nine," she says, frustration building."The sex position!"

"...how does it...I mean..." Reid blushed. He had no idea what she was talking about. Sex position?

"I'll just tell you that we'll both get off in a timely fashion, so lay flat on your back and shut up." Prentiss snaps, taking his boxers fully off. He watches her curiously, blinking slowly. She positions herself so that she was straddling his face, and his cock twitches at the sight of her dripping wet womanhood. Before he could blink, her mouth was on him.

God, this was brilliant!

Reid moans as he buries his tongue in her entrance, eagerly squeezing her butt in delight. The sweet taste of her juices combined with her hot mouth on his balls and cock made him flick his tongue against her. The vibration from Emily's moans traveled straight to his gut. He eases two long digits into her tight hole, scissoring them while his tongue continues to work her clit. Every time he licked her, sucked her, moaned into her, she would take his shaft deep into her throat. He eagerly sucks her, hands on her plump cheeks. She whimpers into him, desperate to come again. She bobs her head faster, flexing her tongue against the long vein running up his cock. Her hand caressed everything that wasn't in her mouth. Spencer involuntarily bucks into her mouth, and he inserts a finger into her, curving it to hit her sweet spot.

"Come on, Emily, come on," he urges, flicking his tongue even faster against her clit. He could tell she was close; she starts to move faster and her moans became more high-pitched against him. She tightens around him, and her increasingly loud moans combined with the feel of her mouth caused him to come with a low whisper of her name, and she came soon after. Reid never found it...right to say so, but he found it amazing, how she took his whole shaft into her mouth with such ease, and how she swallowed every drop of his seed.

As she pulled her mouth off of him, she licked her lips, turning around so she was straddling him."Mm, as much as I would love to stay in bed and fuck you until you scream...I am kinda hungry."

Reid laughs."Me too. So, shower and dinner?"

"And more sex," Prentiss adds."Lots more."

"Of course!" He grins. He sticks his hand out."Deal?"

She shakes it."Deal. And...a new haircut for you, maybe."

He raises an eyebrow."Oh?"

"Yeah. It's growing back, and I like it, but maybe a bit off the back," she says, ruffling his hair."I might cut mine. Just shoulder-length."

"Aw!" Reid says, sticking his bottom lip out. Her hair brushed her nipples, and she pulls it back from her milky skin, revealing a small freckle on her cheek."It's beautiful, I love it." He was careful to not say no. It was kind of easy not to.

Prentiss rolls her eyes."I could be bald and you'd tell me I'm gorgeous."

"You would be," he says, giving a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighs, crossing her eyes at him. He chuckles, and he wonders if he sounds like windchimes. Probably not. As his mind goes over the day, he pauses at the thought of the missing note in her wallet. He had written her a few before she found out it was him, and he wondered where it was. He started to wonder if she had lost it, if she had thrown it away as soon as she had gotten it. Then he remembers, she said she saved them all. Then, as if on cue, she says,"I noticed when I got my ID out...there were a few things in my wallet that were askew."

"Oh?" He repeats for the second time that day.

"Mm-hm," she says, leaning forward. They roll on their sides, and she drapes a leg over him."Specifically...the notes you gave me."

"Interesting," he hums.

She shook her head slowly."And, I know you saw that the first one was missing. The longest one. The...most meaningful one. And it's probably been killing you to not know where it is." Reid blushed bashfully, and admitted that it was, it was killing him. She grins, and takes his hand from her hip. She puts it over her heart, and whispers,"Can you feel it beat? It is beating kind of fast, isn't it?"

Reid nodded, and he stilled, just feeling her heart thudding beneath his fingertips, her hand over his."Really...fast." He didn't raise his voice, speaking at the same level she was.

"You do that to me," she whispers."Although we did just fuck like bunny rabbits, that's not it. It's just you. You make my heart beat out of my chest, my breath stop. Every time I see you, it's like...everything is happening all over again. I'm having that moment where it's happening again, where I realize...'oh my gosh, I'm falling for this man'. And I start to...blush like a schoolgirl." She chuckles softly."And I know, science and all, blah blah blah, I'm not loving with my heart, I'm loving with my brain, but...I feel it. Right here." She says, pushing his hand against her gently."Right here, and all over. That's where...it happened. So I wanted it there, that first note. And something else was there that means a lot to me." Prentiss moves his hand to the locket around her neck. The heart-shaped locket that held their innermost emotions, their feelings for each other, all on a piece of paper. And as Reid clicked it open, that very piece of paper fell out, along with the stationary that sat inside his desk drawer, the first note he had written her.

"You keep it here?" He whispers. She nods.

"And, um, in my phone case...before we got the lockets," she says, averting her eyes."Either way, I just liked having it with me. I don't read it much. I kinda know the words, so...but I just like it there."

Reid places the notes back into the locket, and shuts it."Emily Prentiss, I swear there's a thousand reasons to love you."

She laughs softly."I love you too, Spencer. And that's Emily _Reid_ to you," she grins, socking him on the shoulder."To the shower?"

He nods. After all, it wasn't like he could say "no" or anything...

**AN: Well, I didn't think I would be uploading this on Christmas! TBH, I didn't know until I started writing that this would be a sequel to JTB. Aaaaand, of course, there's gonna be another installment to explain the events that occurred before JTB! Duhhh. **

**Merry Christmas, guys!**


End file.
